


On The Border

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has an unexpected reaction to Sean's performance in the film <i>Borderland</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Border

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0004fx3x/g13)

Elijah shudders. He's watching things on screen he knows aren't real, yet whenever Sean appears, Elijah shudders. _Borderland_'s Randall is a sociopath, but what makes his actions so chilling is that Elijah doesn't recognize him.

Sean has played a myriad of characters, from the comedic to the dramatic, but in each, Elijah could always see some part of Sean there just beneath the surface. In Randall, Elijah sees nothing of Sean. He knows he should feel pride in Sean's achievement, but instead, it chills Elijah to think that the man he loves could lose himself so completely in such evil.


End file.
